Once Again
by Pretty-BrWN-Eyes
Summary: Edward left Bella and Bella was changed. What happens when they meet twenty years later? Who's the new girl?


"Bella, we're going to go on in a few minutes." I nodded my head at Maddie letting her know that I had heard her. Of course she could have whispered and I would have heard her since i'm a vampire now.

After Edward left everything went down hill. Jacob was my escape, my sun, my friend for a while and then one day...nothing. Feeling like everything was leaving me I went to finish finding the meadow. Jacob and I had started looking for it but I guess we weren't going to finish. Thinking that if I found it I would feel better I started out on my quest.

Rather quickly for someone of my dexterity I stumbled upon the meadow. It didn't help me cope with my feelings at all. Instead I broke down crying and just thinking about the moments Edward and I had together before he decided that he didn't want me.

I didn't notice when Laurent came into the meadow. He told me that he would be doing me a favor. He told me that he was saving me from more pain. He told me that Victoria would have done worse. He told me all of this and I just stood there. It's not like I could have outrun him though. All he managed to do was change me. Before he could actually kill me a big wolf attacked him. I don't know about anything else because I blacked out from the pain.

Three incredibly painful days later I was what I had always wanted to become. A vampire. But I didn't want it anymore. Not without Edward. And not without the Cullen family. I was alone. Or somewhat alone in the meadow because there stood my friend, Jacob Black. I realized that he kind of stuck though. He'd never stunk to me before. It was then that he told me everything. How he was a werewolf, I was his enemy, and they faked my death. I couldn't leave my best friend so I told Jake that I would keep in touch and then I left. I couldn't stay in Forks.

I have my best friend with me now. Maddie is a vampire just like I am. I met her just outside of Seattle. She told me how she was created for killing purposes, but couldn't do it and ran away. Together we formed a bond and stayed together. Since we were newborn we stayed out of people's way and hunted animals. Even though the Cullens' left me I still couldn't kill innocent humans. Maddie was such a sweet person that she couldn't kill them either and she was excited that she didn't have to. Maddie is the same age as I am and has black hair and brown skin. She told me that in her human life she had brown eyes. She was beautiful. Of course all vampires were but I love Maddie like my sister. Maddie had the power to do telekinesis. Together we worked together and she was able to move anything. Well anything that wasn't held down.

We made the mistake of running across the Volturi one day. Finally we had gained enough money to travel and stupidly we decided on Italy. I don't know if it's something to regret though because in some sense we gained a coven. Aro loved mine and Maddie's talents and we were recruited into the guard. Some of them weren't that bad. Jane of course was the worst. Through it all Maddie and I stuck together though. And we still are.

We found out who created Maddie when we were sent on one of our "missions." Victoria. I should have known. The killings in Seattle were getting worse and didn't seem like they were going to stop. Aro sent Maddie, myself, Jane, Demetri, and Alec out to take care of it. To say the least Victoria was surprised to see me. Her newborn army was created to kill me. We took care of the army, but Victoria managed to get away. No doubt she was going to be coming after me soon.

Twenty years after my change and Maddie and I our now in a band. Maddie plays the guitar and occasionally sings with me. I'm the vocalist. The rest of our band our humans and they don't know what we are. Max was our drummer and Sean was our other guitarist. For a newborn I was in control of my thirst very well. I guess that my dislike of blood carried over into my vampire life. Maddie was pretty good with her control too. Neither of us have ever killed a human. We still are in the Volturi guard, but being vegetarian vampires decided that it would be easier if we lived outside of Italy. Now we travel around and if there's a problem Aro gives us a call and we meet up with whatever guard he happens to be sending over.

Today we had a concert in Alaska.

"Bella, it's time to do on now." Maddie stuck her head into my dressing room making sure that I had heard her.

"Okay, Maddie. I'm coming." Looking once more at myself I stood up and made my way out. I met up with my band and we did our preshow chant and hand thing.

"Bella! Why is it that you are always the last one to come out of her dressing room?" Max was always the one to annoy me. He would always find something about me that he could tease me about.

"Shut up Max. I actually care about my appearence." Like a child Max stuck his tongue out at me. We all laughed at him. Max acted like a child most of the time.

"Now give it up for yours, and mine, favorite band....Wreck!" Applause, screams, and yells followed after our band was announced. You gotta love the fans. Max, Sean, Maddie, and myself all looked at eachother and smiled before heading out onto the stage.

"Hello everyone! Our you ready to rock?!" I smiled as I listened to all the applause coming from all of the people. I scanned the crowds and froze when I spotted to who was sitting in the front row. I felt like a deer caught in headlights.

Alice, Edward, Emmett, and Jasper were all staring at me with shocked expressions. Why the hell were they here?

I quickly regained my composure and remembered where I was.

"Okay, well here we go! Hit it guys!"

_What a shame we all became, such fragile broken things,  
A memory remains, Just a tiny spark,  
I give it all my oxygen, to let the flames begin,  
So let the flames begin,_

Ohhhh Glory.... Ohh Glory!

This is, how we'll dance when,  
when they try to take us down,  
This is what we'll be ohh glory.

Somewhere weakness is our strength,  
And i'll die searching for it,  
I can't let myself regret, such selfishness,  
My pain I know the trouble caused, no matter how long,  
I believe that there's hope,

buried beneath it all, and,  
hiding beneath it all and,  
growing beneath it all and...

This is, how we'll dance when,  
when they try to take us down,  
This is how we'll sing out...  
This is, how we'll stand when,  
when they burn our houses down,  
This is what we'll be Oh Glory!

Reaching as I sink down into life.  
Reaching as I sink down into life.

This is, how we dance when,  
when they try to take us down,  
This is how we'll sing out.  
This is, how we'll stand when,  
when they burn our houses down,  
This is what we'll be Oh Glory!

We continued on in a similar fashion. There weren't that many pauses between songs. I tried to keep my gaze off of the Cullen's but ever once in a while my gaze would drift over to them. They were still as beautiful as ever. And they were watching me with great interest and I think disbelief.

Pretty soon it was our last song.

"Okay, guys this is our last song!"  
_Did you forget  
That I was even alive  
Did you forget  
Everything we ever had  
Did you forget  
Did you forget  
About me_

Did you regret  
(Did you regret)  
Ever standing by my side  
Did you forget  
(Did you forget)  
What we were feeling inside  
Now I'm left  
To forget  
About us

But somewhere we went wrong  
We were once so strong  
Our love is like a song  
You can't forget it

So now I guess  
This is where we have to stand  
Did you regret  
Ever holding my hand  
Never again  
Please don't forget  
Don't forget

We had it all  
We were just about to fall  
Even more in love  
Than we were before  
I won't forget  
I won't forget  
About us

But somewhere we went wrong  
We were once so strong  
Our love is like a song  
You can't forget it

Somewhere we went wrong  
We were once so strong  
Our love is like a song  
You can't forget it at all

And at last  
All the pictures have been burned  
And all the past  
Is just a lesson that we've learned  
I won't forget  
Please don´t forget us

But somewhere we went wrong  
Our love is like a song  
But you won't sing along  
You've forgotten  
About us

Don´t forget 

"Thanks guys! You've been a great audience!" Max, Maddie, Sean, and I walked off stage. I wonder if the Cullens realize what the last song was about. It's the first song I wrote after I met Maddie and she told me to channel my emotions into song writing. Of course it was about Edwards and mine relationship.

"Bella, that was great!" Max and Sean were busy talking about how awesome the concert was and how great the audience was tonight. Being boys they were also talking about playing games. Maddie and I always talked after we had a concert.

"Thanks Maddie you weren't too bad yourself." I teased Maddie. The boys went into their dressing room and Maddie and I went into ours.

"Okay, Bella what's wrong?" I was so thankful that when Maddie knew something was wrong she wouldn't bring it up in front of everyone. And Maddie could always tell when something was up with me.

"Maddie, I need to tell you something." I took a deep breath preparing myself even though I didn't need to. I've never told Maddie about the Cullens. I just couldn't. I wanted to start a new life and to forget about them. I could never fully forget about them, but I wanted to try. Occasionally I would remember them and it made me feel pain, but I kind of got over it. I would still feel pain, but I figure that if I was a vampire I wouldn't want to hang around with a human either. That's why I have Maddie.

"Maddie, I....." I was interrupted from continuing by a knock on our door and our manager poking her head in.

"Hey Maddie, Bella, we have the winners of the radio contest here." Oh right. We gave six tickets out to a local radio station and backstage passes. I forgot about those.

"Okay."

"I'm going to go and get Max and Sean. The winners can just stay here. Oh right, the winners are the Cullens." And just like that our manager was gone and the Cullens were in her place. Crap.

Once again I stood there like a deer in headlights. I snapped out of it when a blur of black hair came running towards me.

"Bella!" I heard Alice shriek. Thinking fast I side stepped her hug and stood closer to Maddie.

I looked at Alice to see that she had a hurt expression on her face. No matter how guilty she felt I wasn't going to give in. I did forgive them for leaving me but it didn't mean that I had to be all friendly with them.

I stared at all of them to see that Emmett and Jasper were staring at me in shock again and I couldn't exactly bring myself to look at Edward just yet.

"Hello. My name is Bella and this is Maddie." All of the Cullens looked at me like I was crazy or something. Emmett spoke up first.

"Bella, we know who you are. Don't you remember us?"

"Of course I remember you. You're the Cullens. The ones who left me. How could I forget?" I saw guilt run through all of their eyes.

"Bella, what's going on?" I forgot about Maddie for a while there. And she still didn't know my history with them.

"Maddie, I need to tell you something about my human life that i've never told you. When I was human I moved to Forks, Washington. There I met the Cullen family. At first they ignored me like they did everyone else in the school, but then since I am the unluckiest person in the world one of them saved me time and time again. Edward Cullen. He saved me from being crushed by a truck and also from being raped and attacked by these men. We got to know each other after he gave in to trying to stay away from me. Eventually we started to go out. James, a nomad vampire, started to track me after he caught my scent and I almost died, but Edward saved me again. They became my second family. Alice was my best friend. Emmett was like a bear of a big brother. Rosalie, well she hated me, but still. Esme was like my adoptive mother. Carlisle was like my adoptive father. Jasper was my quiet but protective brother. And Edward....well Edward was my everything.

On my eightenth birthday they threw me a party. It ended in disaster. I ended up cutting my finger opening a present. Jasper, who was the newest to the family diet, attacked me but Edward protected me. Except I got some cuts on my arm. Basically after that they left. Edward took me for a walk into the forest and said he didn't want me. I haven't seen them since then."

I looked up at Maddie and saw that she was still processing the information.

"Bella, we shouldn't have left. I should have stopped......" I glared at Alice telling her to be quiet. Right now I was more concerned with Maddie. Would she leave me because I kept this from her?

"Maddie?"

"Bella. No matter what Bella i'm still here for you. I do understand why you kept this from me." Maddie and I hugged eachother. She was the greatest.

"Maddie I need to get out of here."

"Of course Bella. I'll go with you."

"Bella, you can't go...we just got to see you......we're sorry....." I cut off their rambling with a hiss. Right then our manager popped her head into the door again.

"Here's Max and Sean. The drummer and guitarist." Max and Sean stepped into the room then ready to meet our contest winners.

"Max, Sean....Maddie and I our going to go out. We'll meet you at the hotel." Max and Sean didn't know what Maddie and I did while we were out, but they came to understand that it's just something we did. I could see questions burning in their eyes.

"We've already met the contest winners. The Cullens."

"Okay, see you later then." They shrugged and then walked forward to meet the Cullens also.

**Okay, so please review! Tell me what you think. Thanks.**


End file.
